The Visitor From Buffalo
by StarESP4Cat
Summary: Tim's kid brother goes to Miami for part of his winter break. Can Tim cope with the visitor or will it drive him close to the edge? Speed and Calleigh pairing. {Update: Chapter 7 is up and running and story completed}
1. Default Chapter

The Visitor From The University of Buffalo

Pairing: Speed and Calleigh

Tim's kid brother Kevin starts of winter break with a trip to Miami to visit his brother and sister-in-law. Both Tim and Kevin were never real close. Will they eventually make peace with each other for the sake of Tim and Calleigh's unborn child? Or will the brotherly grudges persist?

Disclaimer: I don't own Speed, Calleigh and the other CSI: Miami characters! Like I had said in my previous work, if I owned these characters, Speed would be alive and with Calleigh. However, I do own Kevin Speedle and his girlfriend Amber.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Arrival at the Airport

Tim and Calleigh were given a day off from work. Cal had her doctor's appointment with good news about their unborn child. He or she was developing really well with no problems. They couldn't wait until they could find out the sex of the baby. They both wanted to have a little girl.

However, the next place they had to go was of mixed feelings for the two of them. They were on their way to Miami International Airport to pick up Tim's kid brother Kevin. For Calleigh, it was an opportunity to get to know her brother-in-law more and tell him about how his future niece or nephew was growing inside her. For Tim, it was a nuisance and a half. The 13 year age difference didn't help matters. Also, Tim was a nose in the book guy who wasn't close to Kevin growing up. Now the 18 year old young man and college freshman decided to spend part of his winter break in Miami.

"Cal, why did I agree to do this?" Tim asked. "We never really got along. Kevin started Kindergarten when I started at Columbia University. Now, he just finished his first semester at the University of Buffalo. I don't know if this was his idea or our parent's. Actually, I don't care whose idea it was, I just want the visit done and over with."

"Tim, I don't know why you and your brother never got along," Calleigh said. "I got along okay with my brothers."

"It is a very long story," Tim smirked. "At this point, I am in no mood to tell long stories. That goes for talking about how that little weasel and I never were close."

"I am so sorry," Calleigh said with great remorse.

They went to arrivals to wait for Kevin. It would be a while since the kid was waiting to claim his check baggage. Suddenly a young man looking like a slightly younger version of Tim, but with shoulder length ultra blue streaked hair and spiky bangs approached the waiting couple dragging a suitcase.

"Tim! Calleigh!" Kevin said letting go of the suitcase handle to hug his brother and sister-in-law. "How have you been!? I haven't seen the two of you since the 4th of July back in Syracuse!"

"I am glad to see you, too, bro!" Tim said between his teeth, attempting to grin and bare it. "Come on kiddo, let's go! There is a clean guest room waiting for you. How long are you going to be in Miami?"

"I'll be here for a week," Kevin said. "Then I go back to Syracuse and go with Amber to Montreal."

"Who is Amber?" Calleigh asked.

"She is my girlfriend," Kevin smiled while Tim tried hard not to get upset.

"Whoa, what happened to Rachel?" Tim asked.

"She dumped me for a jock," Kevin said. "She thought I was too punk for her. I don't want to talk about it."

"Nobody is saying you have to discuss it!" Tim snapped. "Here something I want to ask about your hair. Why did you decided on the blue streaks?"

"The color is ultra blue!" Kevin snapped back. "For a guy who graduated with honors from Columbia University and became a CSI, you are totally clueless on various shades of color."

"Ouch! That really hurts!" Tim sharply replied.

"Boys, cut it out!" Calleigh said angrily. "Let's go home! We are all exhausted from our journeys. Also, I am in no mood to fight."

The rest of the way was in total silence. Not even their cell phones rang nor their pagers went off. Tim drove with a slight look of anger in his face. He was hoping that the boss would call him and Calleigh on a new murder or rape investigation. Unfortunately, that was not to be.

TBC


	2. Kevin Is Settled in the Speedle Condo N...

The Visitor From The University of Buffalo

Pairing: Speed and Calleigh

Kevin had settled into the guestroom of his brother's condo. Tim and Calleigh make dinner. What plans does Tim have for his kid brother?

Disclaimer: I don't own Speed, Calleigh and the other CSI: Miami characters! Like I had said in my previous work, if I owned these characters, Speed would be alive and with Calleigh. However, I do own Kevin Speedle and his girlfriend Amber.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kevin Is Settled in the Speedle Condo. Now What?

When they arrived at the condo, Tim reluctantly helped Kevin with the suitcase. Calleigh unlocked the door and everyone was inside. Tim gave his brother a tour of the house and showed him to his room. He went to the kitchen to fix dinner.

Calleigh went to the guestroom to talk with Kevin. She opened her mouth to say something, but the young man cut her off.

"So, Tim tells me you are pregnant," Kevin said casually. "How far along are you?"

"I am now two months into the pregnancy," she replied. "I am due sometime in July."

"That's great!" Kevin said. "I am looking forward to becoming an uncle. That is if Tim would let me into the kid's life."

"I am sure he will," Calleigh smiled.

There was a brief silence as Kevin unpacked his suitcase.

"Kevin, did you decided on a major yet?" Calleigh asked.

"I just finished my first semester in college," Kevin replied. "I am still undecided. I took math, English Comp, sociology, psychology and art history. I am taking biology, French, chemistry, political science and physics next semester."

"That is interesting," Calleigh said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Calleigh, you are part of my family," Kevin said. "You can ask me anything you like. Just as long as it is not about why Tim and I never got along. You may want to ask your dear husband about that!"

"How come you have your hair like that?" Calleigh asked. "You know what I am talking about; the shoulder length hair and the ultra blue streaks. Are you in a band or making some fashion statement?"

"It's part fashion statement, part rebellion," Kevin replied with a big smile. "It is the in thing now and it is a fun way to piss off my parents and brother. Have you ever done anything to piss off your parents when you were my age?"

"I did some things as a teenager to ruffle my parents' feathers," she said. "It is a long laundry list. However, I never went for the punk look. In parts of Louisiana, kids who rebel like that got stares from older people. I had a friend who got suspended from school for having a Mohawk."

"Does Tim know about your wild phase?" Kevin smirked.

"I told him about it when we started dating," Calleigh said. "He found that really appealing."

There was another brief pause.

"Kevin, I'll let you get settled in," Calleigh said. "The remote for the TV is here. No, we don't have satellite TV, but we have an awesome digit cable system. If you want to call your parents and/or Amber, we have phones in the living room, kitchen and the master bedroom. I have to go help Tim with dinner. If you need anything, just holler."

"Thank you, Cal," Kevin said.

Kevin placed his emptied suit case in the closet. He sat on the bed, grabbed the remote control and turned on the television to a comedy channel. He then lied down on the bed and took a brief nap. The flight from Buffalo to Miami with a connection at Charlotte, North Carolina was very exhausting.

Meanwhile, Tim and Calleigh were at the kitchen. Tim was making shrimp scampi and Calleigh was making mushroom risotto to accompany it. The smells of garlic, shrimp and mushrooms cooking permeated the place. Calleigh looked at Tim and gave him a quick kiss.

"What was that for?" Tim asked dumbfounded.

"Oh, just for the hell of it," Calleigh said. "Look, we really need to talk."

"Is this about my brother?" Tim asked. "If it is, the answer is no."

"Tim, you didn't even hear me out before you refused what I was about to say," Calleigh said sharply. "We have a visitor here. Albeit it is your brother and I know that the two of you were never close. I have seen you react to his presence whenever I see you together. The only exceptions were our wedding rehearsal, the rehearsal dinner and our actual wedding. I-"

"At those three events, there were other people there," Tim harshly interrupted. "You know who I am talking about our colleagues, friends, my parents and your family. I didn't have much of a choice."

"Well, do me and our unborn child a favor," she said sweetly. "Try to get along while your brother is here. Who knows? Maybe you will become close."

"It is not as simple as that, Cal!" Tim exploded, making Calleigh cry. "I am sorry, babe, I didn't mean to shout like that. If it makes you and our future baby happy, I will make an effort to be super nice to Kevin. I can't promise miracles, but I will be sweet."

"Thank you!" she said as Tim wiped her eyes and tenderly embraced her.

"Dinner is almost ready," Tim said. "Your risotto is looking delicious. Are you going to put some parmesan cheese on top?"

"Tim, you know that I wouldn't do that," Calleigh said. "I put a container of grated cheese on the table if we wanted some on top. Some people might not like stuff on top of food."

"Oh, I see now," Tim smiled. "Let's get the serving dishes for the salad, shrimp and risotto. Then, we will bring the food to the table. I will call Kevin to the dinner table."

"Okay, handsome, I shall bring the stuff to the table," Calleigh said with a smile.

"Kevin, wake up if you are sleeping!" Tim shouted. "If not, turn off the television and come to the table! We are having dinner now!"

Kevin arrived at the dinner table with his hair slightly messed up from the nap. He smiled at the smell of the food that permeated his nose. He sat at the table. Calleigh seeing her husband and brother-in-law were already seated; led them in prayer. Tim served the salad and passed the balsamic vinaigrette.

"Is this dressing from a bottle or someone made it?" Kevin asked. "It is great! Compared to the crappy dressings they have in the campus cafeterias, this is awesome!"

"I made it!" Tim said. "I am glad you like it."

Once the salad course was finished, Tim place some of the shrimp on each plate and Calleigh place some risotto next to it. Nobody really wanted to put the parmesan cheese on top of the risotto. The food just looked, smelled and tasted too good to be tampered with.

"So, Kevin, how is Buffalo State treating you?" Tim asked. "Do you know your grades yet?"

"Buffalo is treating me well," Kevin replied. "I don't know all of my final grades of the semester. I do know that I haven't gotten any Fs on my report card."

"That's good to know," Tim beamed. "Did you decide on a major and minor yet?"

"No, I haven't," Kevin replied. "I am at that point in which I am checking out things. I hope before my junior year to declare a major."

"I already knew that I wanted to major in biology," Tim said and Calleigh kicked him in the shin and before he could say anything that would cause a fight. He winced in pain.

There was a minute of silence.

"Kevin, are you considering going through recruitment?" Calleigh asked breaking the silence.

"I haven't given any thought," Kevin said after swallowing a bite of risotto. "I might go through it or I might not."

"Go for it!" Tim said. "The worst thing the fraternities would tell you is no."

"I just said I'll consider it," Kevin replied. "I still have all of winter break and the early part of the spring semester to mull over it."

"Don't worry, we won't stressed you out over it," Calleigh said. "Anybody save room for my homemade chocolate pecan pie?"

"Yeah, we all did!" Tim and Kevin said at the same time and look at each other with amazement.

Calleigh went to the kitchen to get the dessert and to heat water for coffee and tea. Tim cleared the table of the dirty dishes, bowl, glasses and silverware. Calleigh returned with the pie followed by Tim with the dessert plates, forks and pie cutter.

"Hey, bro, I was thinking," Tim said. "Would you like to come with us tomorrow to the crime lab, check out the place and meet some our colleagues."

"That would be awesome," Kevin said. "I would like to see where you work."

TBC


	3. Kevin Takes a Field Trip

The Visitor From The University of Buffalo

Pairing: Speed and Calleigh

Tim and Calleigh take Kevin to the MDPD Crime Lab.

There is a potential mention of Cross-Jurisdictions episode of CSI that served as the pilot for CSI: Miami.

Disclaimer: I don't own Speed, Calleigh and the other CSI: Miami characters! Like I had said in my previous work, if I owned these characters, Speed would be alive and with Calleigh. However, I do own Kevin Speedle and his girlfriend Amber.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kevin Takes a Field Trip

The next morning after everyone showered, dressed and shaved or put on makeup; they went out for breakfast. Kevin followed Tim and Calleigh to Calleigh's car. He stopped to have a look at Tim's Ducati.

"Nice try hotshot!" Tim said sharply. "We are not getting to the coffee shop on my motorcycle. Calleigh is taking us there. Oh, a word to the wise, it's her car, she's driving, she has complete say of what music we listen to. Don't even think of asking her to play what you kids listen to these days. You know Bowling for Soup, Ataris, Jet, Maroon 5 or that Britney, what's her name. Just remember that whoever is behind the wheel makes the music decisions. Got it?"

"Yeah, let Calleigh choose our morning wake up music," Kevin said. "Will she sing? That's what Amber does whenever we got out on dates. Trust me, I love her dearly, but she sounds like someone tortured a Siamese cat."

"Well, Cal can sing when she wants to," Tim said. "Trust me, she has a beautiful voice. She can bring down the house whenever we go with our colleagues to Karaoke night."

The three of them were on the road on the way to the Speedles' favorite eclectic coffee shop. Tim and Calleigh went there once a week for the omelets and the double chocolate chip muffins. The omelets were eaten on the premise, but they took the muffins with them to work as a snack or dessert. Tim had an omelet with mushrooms, onions and spinach. Calleigh had hers with sun dried tomatoes, mushrooms and feta cheese. Kevin, not as daring as his brother and sister-in-law, opted for very a simple onion omelet. Calleigh had a cup of herbal tea, Tim drank a mocha latte with whipped cream and Kevin tried a peppermint hot chocolate.

"Now, I know why you make this place and weekly ritual," Kevin said. "This food is awesome!"

"We are glad you love it!" Calleigh said. "We discovered this place by accident after we got engaged. After trying their breakfast, we have been customers ever since."

"I won't let you leave Miami without trying their double chocolate chip muffins," Tim said. "They are the best muffins Cal and I have ever tasted. We have bought at least two dozen to bring to the crime lab. Let me tell you, bro, our colleagues don't even leave a crumb after devouring these yummy treats."

The check came and Calleigh paid it with her credit card. She left a generous tip for their waitress. Tim bought three dozen of those double chocolate chip muffins. Kevin waited met them at the door.

When they arrived at Miami-Dade Police Department's crime lab building, they stopped at the front desk. Kevin needed a visitor's pass before he was allowed anywhere past the entranceway.

"Hi, my name is Detective Tim Speedle," Tim said to the receptionist. "I am a CSI here at the MDPD crime lab. I need a visitor's pass for my brother. His name is Kevin Speedle."

"Detective Speedle, here is the visitor's pass," the receptionist replied. "Tell your brother to enjoy the day and to stay out of trouble. Does Lieutenant Horatio Caine know that you are bringing a visitor? "

"I shall do that," Tim smiled. "And to answer your question, Lieutenant Caine knows that I am bringing my brother here. He asked me to bring him with me."

Calleigh, Tim and Kevin went through a metal detector and to the elevator. When they arrived at the appropriate floor, they got off.

"Behold, our place of employment!" Tim said.

Horatio was walking down the hallway and saw the two happily married CSIs and the visitor. He immediately approached them with his right hand extended as if he was about to shake someone's hand.

"Speed, is that your kid brother?" Horatio asked.

"Yup, that's him!" Tim replied.

"I am Lieutenant Horatio Caine," he said shaking Kevin's hand. "I am Speed and Calleigh's boss."

"I am Kevin Speedle," Kevin said. "I am pleased to meet you. Just one question I want to ask, why do you call my brother 'Speed' beside the obvious play on Speedle?"

"Well, before your brother started dating Calleigh," Horatio started. "Tim used to race that Ducati of his around the parking lot. It drove the powers that be nuts. His mentor, Megan Donner, saw him one day at the parking lot and said to him, 'Okay, Speed, you've had enough excitement for one day. Get back to the trace lab and analyze that blood stained dress.'. That moniker had been stuck on him ever since."

"That is an interesting story," Kevin said.

"Let's take a little tour of the crime lab," Calleigh said. "We will introduce you to our colleagues. You will leave this place knowing more about the work we do."

"Something to tell my friends about," Kevin smiled. "They won't believe that I visited a crime lab and that my brother and sister-in-law are crime scene investigators."

"I'll take photos so they believe you," Tim chuckled.

Just before they could start the tour, a young man appeared with a sheet of paper.

"Speed, Cal, I just got the results of the epithelials we collected while you were out," he said. "Who is this kid?"

"That is my brother Kevin, a student at the University of Buffalo," Tim said. "Kevin, this is Eric Delko. Delko, this Kevin Speedle."

They shook hands and said their 'pleased to meet you'.

"So, what are you majoring in?" Delko asked Kevin.

"Actually, I haven't declared one yet," Kevin said. "I just finished my first semester at Buffalo. I am not sure what I want to major in."

"Don't worry, kid," Delko replied. "Nobody is telling you have to declare one right away. Speed, are you pushing your brother to major in something?"

"Delko, are you accusing me of pressuring my brother into doing something he isn't ready for?" Tim asked with an evil look in his face. "I would rather see him study something he is passionate about and not something that would make him miserable. He recently started college for heaven's sake!"

"I was just asking your kid brother a simple question," Eric replied sharply. "I didn't expect you to bite my head off. Geez!"

"Can we proceed with the tour?" Kevin said nearly mortified that his brother and buddy were fighting about his future.

"Yes, but there is another thing," Tim said. "I am not sure if we can go inside the autopsy room. I would have to clear that with Alexx, our medical examiner. She may or may not allow a relative of a colleague to enter. We will save that for the very end."

"That sounds cool with me," Kevin said. "Who will lead the tour?"

"That would be me," Tim said. "You are family and I will personally lead the tour."

"Why can't Calleigh lead the tour?" Kevin asked. "She is family, too, but by marriage."

"She works with ballistics," Tim said. "She some work to catch up with since missing a day yesterday. However, if you are on your best behavior, we could see her in action."

Tim spent the next 45 minutes showing Kevin around and giving a concise explanation of what goes on in a particular lab, machine or room. He would stop the tour if Kevin had any questions or needed something to be explained in greater depth.

"Speed, have you had time to look at my findings?" a young man said interrupting the tour. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Wolfie, you're not disrupting anything," Tim said. "I will have a look at those as soon as possible. Oh, you haven't met my little brother Kevin."

"Ryan Wolfe, pleased to meet you," Ryan said shaking Kevin's hand. "Your brother is one of the best teachers outside academia. I am studying for my master's degree in genetics at the University of Miami, but I am learning a great deal about how technology is applied in solving crimes. It is very fascinating."

"Pleased to meet you, too," Kevin replied. "I had recently entered college, and no, I didn't decide on a major, yet."

"I was just giving him a tour of the crime lab," Tim said. "Once I am finished, I will get back to work. I will see you around."

"Later, Speed," Ryan said and left.

The next place was the ballistics lab and Calleigh could be seen taking aim at a target. She is so sexy when she takes target practice, Tim thought. He wanted to spend more time observing her shooting skills, but he had his brother with him and a tour to finish. Calleigh stopped, put the gun down and looked out the window and saw her husband and brother-in-law staring at her. She left the lab to meet with them.

"I take it Kevin was on his best behavior during your little tour," Calleigh said sweetly. "Or he wouldn't have been allowed to observe me in action."

"Yeah, he was," Tim smirked.

"How do you like the tour so far?" she asked.

"It is very interesting," Kevin replied. "I am learning a great deal of what you guys do for a living."

"That's great," Calleigh said. "Are you finished with the tour?"

"No, we have to visit my lab," Tim said. "I had to save ballistics and trace for last before we try to visit Alexx and the autopsy room."

"I had just spoken with her about allowing Kevin to visit the autopsy room," Calleigh said. "She said that it wasn't a good idea, but she would be more than happy to meet you at the break room to briefly talk about her job."

"That's cool," Kevin said slightly disappointed. "I understand."

Calleigh went to the break room. She was feeling a little fatigue due to the pregnancy and sitting down for a few minutes. Tim excused himself to check up on her.

"Calleigh, are you okay?" Tim asked with great concern. "I noticed you didn't return to the ballistics lab."

"Tim, I am okay," Calleigh said. "I just wanted to rest for a while. Continue giving your brother the tour. I'll be fine!"

"Just don't eat one of those scrumptious muffins without me!" Tim said.

"Don't worry," Calleigh replied. "I'll wait!"

Tim and Calleigh kissed before he returned to finish the tour.

"How is she?" Kevin asked concerned for his sister-in-law.

"She is a little tired," Tim said. "The doctor tells us that it is hormones gone out of whack. We were also told that it will get a little easier when Cal starts her second trimester. Now let's check out the trace lab."

They walked to a room that had microscopes and some other equipment. Tim entered first, followed by Kevin.

"Welcome to my home away from home away from home," Tim joked and Kevin lightly chuckled. "This is the trace lab. I work with Delko and Ryan in analyzing minute fibers, chemicals, even food. We study the chemical makeup of materials and use microscopes to magnify them. We had a case back in 2002 that we worked with two CSIs of the Las Vegas Police department. The killer went to Vegas and killed a retired police chief and took his wife and daughter to Miami. He then killed the wife and abandoned the poor little girl. He used tupelo honey on his female victims. Guess who the CSI, that identified that type of honey, was."

"Was it you?" Kevin asked.

"Correct," Tim beamed. "Any questions about what we do in trace."

"I think you've covered everything," Kevin said. "If I can think of any questions, I know I can ask you or Calleigh."

They left the trace lab to meet with Alexx outside the autopsy room. She came out with a disappointed look on her face.

"Alexx, what's wrong?" Tim asked.

"Timmy, I regret to inform you that I can't speak with your brother about my job today," she said. "I am doing autopsies on a triple homicide that the CSIs of the previous shift dumped on me. Maybe some other time I could tell him about what I do. I am really sorry. "

"Sure, we can take a rain check," Tim said. "What do you think, Kevin?"

"Yeah, if we can't do it now," Kevin said. "We surely could do it some other time."

"Thanks, boys for understanding," Alexx said and went back to the autopsy room.

"I guess that concludes our tour," Tim said with sadness in voice. "What did you think of it overall?"

"Despite the fact that your medical examiner couldn't meet with me," Kevin said. "It was an awesome tour and I learned plenty about your line of work."

"I am glad that you really enjoyed it," Tim replied and change the subject. "Delko, Ryan, Calleigh and I are going to order in lunch from California Pizza Kitchen. Would you like to join us?"

"Sure, I'd like that," Kevin said.

"It won't be until a few hours," Tim said. "You could go to the break room. There is a TV with digital cable for those who want to watch it during their break. We like to watch comedies since it takes our minds off our cases. We rarely fight over the remote control. However, a year ago, Calleigh almost killed our A/V guy when he wanted to watch an episode of Shark Week 2003 on the Discovery Channel and she wanted to watch some British comedy."

"I can imagine she would do that," Kevin said. "Why don't you go back to work? I'll be fine here and kept amused. Call me when you are ready for lunch!"

"I shall do that," Tim said with a smile.

TBC


	4. The Confession

The Visitor From The University of Buffalo

Pairing: Speed and Calleigh

After a heated verbal confrontation between Speedle boys, Tim makes a confession. How will that affect their not so brotherly relationship? What about Calleigh?

Disclaimer: I don't own Speed, Calleigh and the other CSI: Miami characters! Like I had said in my previous work, if I owned these characters, Speed would be alive and with Calleigh. However, I do own Kevin Speedle and his girlfriend Amber as well as Speed and Kevin's sister Amanda Speedle.

The Confession

The next night Calleigh took over the kitchen. She was making crawfish Creole with saffron rice. It was one of the few dishes Tim would allow her to make. Not that she was a bad cook; she was just an excellent cook as Tim. Her husband insisted that he make the main course and she would make the side dishes most of the time. He did permit her to make desserts.

There was shouting coming from the guest room. Calleigh found it hard to concentrate on her cooking. Fortunately, the food was already finished cooking, it just needed to be kept at warm until she called her guys to dinner. She went to investigate the noise.

"I don't understand!" Kevin yelled. "You were hardly ever there for me when I was growing up. When you visited from Columbia University, you ignored me. I was a little boy who was reaching out for his much older brother. You were more withdrawn after your best friend Jeff died. Damn it Tim, you disappeared to Miami for a year without telling us anything! You returned to Columbia to finish your degree and went back to Miami to work for the Miami-Dade Police Department! Didn't you even give a shit that you had a kid brother still back in Syracuse who wanted to get to know you a little better! What about mom and dad? Were you ever concerned that they worried about you! No, you wouldn't even care at all!"

"Well excuse me for being distant!" Tim angrily shot back. "How dare you even drag Jeff into your accusations! He was my friend and doesn't deserve to have his memory trashed like that! We collaborated in school science projects and contests! We were like brothers!"

"I had no idea I was trashing Jeff's memory!" Kevin shouted. 'I thought-"

"It was implied!" Tim exploded. "I don't expect you to understand at all!"

Kevin gave Tim a scornful look.

"Tim, I do understand!" Kevin said with intense anger. "When I was a year old and learning to walk. I lost my balance and landed on my ass. I was crying for help and for comfort! You were a 14 year old punk who saw me in distress and just ignored me. You were reading some stupid book."

"That wasn't true!" Tim shouted defensively. "I did pick you up and put you in your playpen. You still kept crying so I took you out of there. I had to steady you because you were squirming in my arms. I put you back on the floor because I didn't know what to do with you. Do you have anything else to bitch and moan about?"

"Yes, I do," Kevin replied coldly. "I was four years old and you caught me reading your high school physics textbook. You yelled at me that I was too young to understand. Then, you violently swiped the book from my little hands. What about your girlfriend of the moment Sherri? Do you remember her?"

"Oh, that girl," Tim said with a colder tone of voice. "She was at our house one time and saw how I was treating you and slapped me in the face for it. She dumped me that very day."

"You deserved that slapped and to be dumped!" Kevin exploded and Tim gave him a good slap in the face. "You are a total bastard. You cared more about your friend and your science projects than your family and your girlfriends of the moment. You haven't really changed! Was there something that happened to you before or around the time I was born that made you this way?"

Calleigh was standing in the doorway silently crying. This couldn't be the description of the man she married. Tim was the most caring and compassionate person she has ever met. Although that was part of his past in New York, but definitely not in his most recent past and present in Miami. Yesterday, the Speedle brothers looked like they got along when Kevin got a tour of the crime lab courtesy of Tim. What triggered this fight? Did many years of not being close finally catch up to them? She wanted to intervene to defend Tim, but it would have been futile for her and their unborn child.

Tim sat on the bed, slumped over and with his hand on his face. He said nothing nor did he want to look at his brother. Kevin stood a few inches away and rubbed the part of his face that felt the impact of a hand slapping it. There was an eerie silence in the house.

"We had a sister," Tim said breaking the silence.

"What?" Kevin said. "Did I hear you correctly? We had a sister!"

"Yes, we did," Tim said heavily. "Her name was Amanda. She was five years younger than me and she would have been eight years older than you."

Kevin was in shock and disbelief. He had an older sister and nobody ever told him about her; not his parents, not even his brother. He sat down next to Tim and placed his arm around him. This time, Tim didn't push his brother away.

"So, what happened to her?" Kevin asked frantically. "Why nobody talked about her? Was that photo of that baby girl really Amanda and not cousin Isabella when she was a baby like our parents, grandparents, aunts, uncles and cousins claim that is? Tim, I want to know about Amanda. Tell me what you can remember and why she was swept under the rug."

Tim paused for a moment, took a very deep breath and let it down.

"Amanda was a healthy girl for the first three years of her life," Tim said with each word getting heavier. "We went on vacation to Vermont after the school year was over for me. She was complaining of headaches and being tired. When we got home, Mom took her to the doctor. That was when we learned Amanda had leukemia. I don't remember what kind it was, but she had it. She went through chemotherapy and had two bone marrow transplants. Everyone in the family was tested for a match and I was the perfect match. Extracting the bone marrow was a painful procedure and they had to give me a local to calm me down. She hung on for two years before the losing her battle with the disease. After Amanda was laid to rest, mom and dad never talked about her. They even forbade me from mentioning her in their presence."

"Did they ever visit her grave?" Kevin asked.

"I am sure they do," Tim said. "It would be wrong to neglect the grave of their five year daughter's. However, they also forbade me from visiting her grave. I did it anyway when I was in high school. First, I visited her with Jeff's help until his accident. When I was already in college, I used some lame bullshit lie on my parents like going to the mall to get a present for my girlfriend. It worked all the time. Now, if I visit Syracuse, I often make it one of the last things I do before returning to Miami."

Kevin sat with his mouth open as if to say something, but he forgot what he wanted to say and he closed it.

"You wanted to know who that baby girl in that photograph was?" Tim asked and Kevin nodded his head. "That was Amanda when she was a baby. If they tell you that it is our cousin Isabella when she was a baby, it is complete bullshit."

"Mom carried Amanda in her womb for nine months," Kevin said. "Five years later, leukemia claims her. All this time, mom and dad forbid themselves and their older son from talking about her. Now, the younger son finds out about her and wants to know more about her."

"Maybe that's why we were never that close," Tim said. "When you were born, I was afraid to get close to another sibling like I was with Amanda. I was afraid to lose you the way we lost our sister. I wasn't there for you while you were growing up. I coped with it in a bad way. I let you down, bro. I am very sorry."

"Tim, that was in the past," Kevin said. "You can't change it. However, it is not too late to have that brotherly relationship. It's not just for Calleigh and my future niece or nephew, but Amanda would have wanted us to be great siblings."

"Kevin, you are right," Tim beamed. "She would have really love that!"

They gave each other a hearty embrace. Tim pulled away from his brother when he heard loud crying. Calleigh was still at the doorway.

"Calleigh, come here," Tim said. "What is the matter?"

"You were fighting," Calleigh said. "Then you talked about your sister Amanda. I didn't know you had a sister. I can't believe your parents didn't want to mention her and didn't allow you to do the same."

"Aw, Cal, parents can be cruel," Tim said embracing her. "As a father-to-be, I will tell our kids about their Aunt Amanda and how special she was. There is absolutely no way I will sweep her memory under the rug like my parents did."

"Hey, lovebirds, I can smell food," Kevin said. "I think it's that time for dinner."

"I have kept dinner warm," Calleigh said as she released herself from Tim's embrace. "Tonight I am the chef and made one of my favorite dishes. It's crawfish Creole with saffron rice."

"It is delicious," Tim told Kevin. "You are going love it and beg Cal for the recipe."

Once everyone was settled at the table and started eating. Topics of conversation ranged from who they wanted to go to the Superbowl to jokes about college cafeteria food. Calleigh looked at her husband and brother-in-law – the Speedle boys. It looks like they are going to get along just fine.

TBC


	5. Two Brothers and a Phone Call

The Visitor From The University of Buffalo

Pairing: Speed and Calleigh

Speed and Kevin start getting along really well. Kevin receives a phone call.

Author's Notes: Speed and Kevin made references to Regents exams and program. The Regents program is a learning track for college bound high school students living in New York State. The Speedle brothers were born, raised and K-12 educated in New York State. So they to had their share of taking Regents exams either mid-year or at the end of the academic year. How does the author know about this? Well, she, herself attended high school in New York State. Like Speed, she took her Regents exam in English twice due to failing the first time and it was the only time she ever failed a Regents exam.

Disclaimer: I don't own Speed, Calleigh and the other CSI: Miami characters! Like I had said in my previous work, if I owned these characters, Speed would be alive and with Calleigh. However, I do own Kevin Speedle and his girlfriend Amber.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two Brothers and a Phone Call

Calleigh woke up the next morning determined not to have morning sickness. Unfortunately, it hit her hard that she couldn't grab a saltine cracker in time. She ran to the bathroom and threw up. She brushed her teeth and put on her robe. She needed to get some food into her stomach. She immediately ate one cracker before heading out to the kitchen.

As she approached the kitchen, she heard two men laughing. The next thing she saw Tim and Kevin talking about various things.

"Did you have a teacher named Mr. Kowalski as a chemistry teacher?" Kevin asked Tim.

"Does he look like a recently deloused schnauzer?" Tim asked.

"Yes, he does," Kevin said.

"I was his student during my junior year in high school," Tim said. "When did you have him?"

"I was also in my junior year," Kevin said.

"That man is still teaching?" Tim asked. "I thought he would retire before you started high school."

"He was still there," Kevin said. "I am sure he already retired. I think it was after dealing with one Speedle brother too many." Tim laughed and Kevin continued. "Did you have a Mrs. Lucci for English class?"

"That prison warden wannabe threaten to flunk me!" Tim said. "I had her for both my junior and senior years. She was the most sadistic teacher I have ever had. I had to take the Regents exam in English twice because I failed the first time. It was the only time I ever failed a Regents Exam. Mom and dad were pissed at me. The students were afraid of her. Kevin, don't tell me you had her, please don't say it!"

"Tim, I regret to say, yes, I had her," Kevin said as Tim loudly grimaced. "Yes, my situation would be considered like big brother, like little brother. I flunked my English Regents exam and had to take it again."

"I am sorry to hear about that!" Tim cried. "I am sure she is still tormented innocent high school students!"

"A sister of one of my buddies told me that she is still there," Kevin said. "Unfortunately, Mrs. Lucci is more psychotic than ever before. She is very menopausal!"

"I pity all the future students in our old high school," Tim said shaking his head. "If they have that woman as an English teacher, it would be Hell on Earth for them!"

"It's nice to see you are having fun with each other on memory lane," Calleigh said making them jump.

"And a very good morning to you too, Cal," Tim said. "We are making your favorite pancakes – chocolate chip with pecans."

"Tim and I were comparing notes on our high school days," Kevin explained. "We weren't fighting!"

"I believe you!" Calleigh said.

The phone rang and Tim ran to answer it.

"Speedle residence, this is Tim speaking," he said.

"Is Kevin still there?" a woman's voice asked.

"Yes, he is," Tim said. "Who, may I ask, is calling?"

"This is Amber," she said. "I am his girlfriend."

"One moment, please," Tim said. "I'll go get him. Oh, by the way, I am Kevin's brother Tim."

"Tim, who was that on the phone?" Calleigh asked.

"It's not for us," Tim said. "The call is for Kevin, it's Amber."

"I'll take it," Kevin said as he ran and place the receiver to his ear. "Hi, baby, what's up?"

"I miss you, cutie," she said. "How is Miami?"

"I miss you, too," he said. "Miami is awesome! My brother and sister-in-law are two of the coolest family members in the world. I am going to be an uncle in July."

"Congratulations!" Amber replied. "So, when are you returning to Syracuse?"

"In about two days," Kevin said. "Today, I want to check out a few places my brother's colleagues told me about yesterday. Tomorrow, I'll see what I will do. Tomorrow night, I have to start packing. I have a morning flight back to Syracuse with a connection at Charlotte. I don't have my flight itinerary with me on hand, but I will let you know when I find it."

"Kevin, it's time for breakfast!" Tim shouted. "You can call her tonight!"

"Amber, I have to go," Kevin said. "Tonight, I'll give a call. Bye!"

"I love you!" she said.

"I love you, too!" he said and then hung up.

Kevin ran to the table where a stack of chocolate chip and pecan pancakes with pecan sauce waited for him. Tim and Calleigh were waiting until he came to the table to eat breakfast. They started to eat their breakfast. Tim looked at the clock. He and Calleigh didn't have to worry about getting to work on time. They had another two hours to get to the crime lab.

"What did you think of the pecan sauce?" Kevin said.

"It is very delicious," Calleigh said.

"It's my dad recipe," Kevin said. "I swiped it from his recipe box. The old man doesn't have a fucking clue that his favorite recipe is somewhere in Miami."

"This is a crime scene that needs to be processed," Tim laughed and was joined by Calleigh and Kevin. "Kevin, I think you and Amber need to go to Canada right away. Dad cannot found out that you stole his pecan sauce recipe."

"Oh, stop it, Tim!" Calleigh said giving her husband a light slap in the arm.

"Cal, we are just kidding around," Tim said.

"I know you were," she replied. "Kevin, what are you planning to do today?"

"I was thinking about visiting some museums," he replied. "Preferably, I would like to go to one in the sciences and one in the arts."

"We have at least one museum that caters to each of your interest," Calleigh said. "You may want to check out all of them, if you can."

"I'll try to visit as many as I can while I am still in Miami," Kevin said. "If not, there is always a next time."

"Yeah, you will be back soon," Tim smiled.

After they finished with the breakfast, Kevin insisted that he do the dishes since he didn't want them to be late for work. Tim and Calleigh headed out to the crime lab. Kevin waited an hour after they left so he could plan his visits. He left the house and locked the door.

TBC


	6. Dinner Party and Packing Up

The Visitor From The University of Buffalo

Pairing: Speed and Calleigh

Delko hosts a party with Cuban food. The team is there including Kevin

A/N1: I apologize for not updating sooner. I had writer's block with this story and I was trying to do research on Cuban cuisine since Eric Delko is half Cuban.

A/N2: I would like to apologize to the Cuban community. I am not much of an expert in Cuban cuisine. Please bear with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Speed, Calleigh and the other CSI: Miami characters! Like I had said in my previous work, if I owned these characters, Speed would be alive and with Calleigh. I don't even own CSI's Catherine, Warrick, Nick and Sara. However, I do own Kevin Speedle and his girlfriend Amber.

Dinner Party and Packing Up

Tim, Calleigh and Kevin arrived at Eric's house. The smell of food cooking was making them hungry. Kevin rang the doorbell and waited for someone to open the door.

"Speed, Cal, Kevin, you are a few minutes late," Eric said. "I know that you are into being fashionably late and all. Come on, you are abusing that privilege!"

"Delko, we are late by only two freaking minutes," Tim said. "I don't understand why you are making a big fucking deal about two lousy minutes."

"Speed, I was just playing with you," Eric said.

"I know," Tim said as both he and Eric went to meet with their colleagues and Eric's sisters.

"Cal, are they always like this?" Kevin asked bewildered.

"Yeah, boys will be boys," Calleigh said. "Never leave those two alone by a swimming pool."

"Why is that?" Kevin asked.

"Last year, the three of us went to Las Vegas for a conference," she said. "Also, Tim and I wanted to visit our friends Nick Stokes and Sara Sidle. They are CSIs from Las Vegas, but they weren't the ones that came to Miami to investigate that kidnapping of that little girl and the murders of her parents. Warrick Brown and Catherine Willows were the ones that came to us. Anyway, we were staying at a hotel that had an indoor swimming pool. Eric and Tim decided to go for a swim."

"Did you go with them?" Kevin asked with a smile thinking about where the story was going.

"No, I was having a coffee and pastries with Nick and Sara," she replied. "Tim was supposed to join us, but he was nowhere to be found. We waited and just went on without him. When we finished, Nick suggested we look for Tim. It didn't take us long to find him and Eric in the pool playing some juvenile game of I don't know what it was. Nick shot Tim an angry look and Sara and I took turns yelling at them. Those two were lucky they weren't banned from the hotel pool by the management staff. Both Nick and Sara punished them by making sure that three of us, Nick, Sara and myself, were there watching the two boys trapped in the bodies 26 and 30 year old men."

Tim immediately approached his wife and brother.

"Horatio, Alexx and Yelena were wondering where you were," Tim said and noticing his brother laughing. "Kevin what's so funny?"

"Cal was telling me about the incident at a Vegas hotel," Kevin said. "You were supposed to meet Calleigh and friends Mr. Stokes and Ms. Sidle for coffee and treats."

"Kevin, this is my side of the story," Tim said. "I was adjusting to the two hour difference. I didn't know that I was supposed to be at that coffee place with Cal, Sara and Nick at a certain time – mountain time, not eastern. Delko invited me to go swimming and I accepted. I knew I had to meet my wife and our friends and I forgot the time. Delko and I were horsing around when Calleigh, followed by Sara and Nick, found out. Cal and Sara took turns yelling at me while Nick gave me an evil look. For the rest our stay, Stokes and Sidle served as our babysitters when it came to the pool. That was embarrassing! Luckily, we are still very good friends!"

"Guys, I hate to break up this little gathering," Horatio said. "We are all waiting for you to mingle in the living room. Eric is checking on the food. He asked me to ask you what you would like to drink. Speed, he told me no alcohol for you."

"I am 31 years old," Tim said. "I am going to be 32 in June. Kevin can't have any because he is 18. Calleigh can't because she is two months pregnant. H, why can't I have a drink?"

"You are driving and you have a child on the way," Horatio said. "I don't want you going crazy. I do recommend the chocolate raspberry smoothie. Yelena taught Eric to make that beverage."

"Well in that case, I'll have one," Tim said reluctantly. "Kevin and Calleigh can have sip of mine. If they like it, they can have their own.

One of Eric's sisters emerged from the kitchen for an announcement.

"Guys, I know you are hungry," she said. "My brother and his girlfriend will have dinner out in about ten minutes. I am going to bring out the salad with two different dressings. One of the dressings is spicy. The other one is very mild so if you don't care much for piquant dressings. We are going to sit at the table and have our salad first."

The guests took their seats at the table and the salad was served. Eric's sister got compliments for her creativity and ability to accommodate people's taste. Conversations were all about work, Tim and Calleigh's unborn child, Ryan Wolfe's arrival at the crime lab and Kevin's perspective on college life that included everyone else's. Eric left the table for the kitchen only to return with a basket full of sliced crusty Italian bread with garlic butter and another with warmed Cuban style empanadas.

"For the main course, we have oxtail with beans and rice," Julia, Eric's girlfriend said. "Eric will bring out the fried plantains momentarily. I hope you enjoy your meal."

A big serving dish, filled with _rabo_, an oxtail dish, was being passed around and everyone took some of it and passed it to the next person. Another big serving dish that had the beans and rice, called _congri_, was passed around. A smaller serving dish containing the fried plantains was also being circulated around the table. Everyone looked at Calleigh who took a little more than she usually would. Tim shot a look of slight anger at everyone in defense of his wife.

"I am eating for two," Calleigh explained. "I know that it isn't quite obvious, but I am pregnant."

"Stop ragging on her," Ryan said. "My cousin was the same way when she was pregnant with her daughter."

"Thank you, Ryan," Calleigh said.

"Eric, the food is delicious," Tim said. "My compliments go out to you, your girlfriend and your sisters."

"I am glad you enjoyed it," Eric said with a smile.

After everyone was finished with the main course, Tim and Calleigh helped Eric, his girlfriend and sisters clear off the table. They placed all the dishes, pots, pans and utensils in the sink. Eric told his girlfriend, sisters, Tim and Calleigh not to worry about washing. He will do that later. Tim and Calleigh rejoined the other guests and anticipated what course was coming next. Eric and his sisters brought out fruit cups before the grand finale of tres leches cake would be served.

"Delko, why are we getting the fruit cup?" Tim asked. "Aren't you supposed to give us some of that tres leches cake?"

"It is something to clean your palette with between the main course and dessert," Eric said.

"I thought that lemon sorbet cleanses the palette," Tim said. "That is what I was taught growing up. Can fruit do the same thing?"

"Yes, it can," Eric said. "I didn't think to buy lemon sorbet."

"Eric, don't worry about it," Horatio said. "Speed enjoys busting your chops. Hey Speed, shut up and eat your fruit!"

Tim just gave Horatio a glare before finishing his fruit cup. He was looking forward to Eric's sister's homemade tres leches cake. He had tried it once before when he and Calleigh were at her friend's house. It was too sweet for his taste. He is hoping that this one will be slightly less sweet. The small bowls that the fruit was served in was taken away. More conversation took place while the cake was being prepared.

"Kevin, what classes are you going to take in the coming semester?" one of Eric's sisters asked.

"I am taking biology, French, chemistry, political science and physics next semester," Kevin said. "I still am not sure what I am going to major in. I do know that I won't base it on grades alone. My interests would have to factor into the equation."

"That is an interesting schedule," she replied.

"Thanks," Kevin smiled.

Eric and his girlfriend served the tres leches cake. Two of his sisters made coffee and heated water for tea. On the table, there was a small dish that had an assortment of sachets of tea. When everyone was served and had his or her choice of coffee or tea, they ate the cake and took sips of the beverages. The cake wasn't very sweet but it was delicious. There was a hint of coconut either in the topping or the cake itself. There was talk about the dessert and how they loved it.

The next two hours were filled with constant conversation. It was broken up since everyone had to be at work the next morning. Kevin had to catch a flight back to Syracuse at 10:30 in the morning and had to start packing tonight. Everyone exchanged 'good nights', good-byes' and wished Kevin a safe trip back home.

An hour later, Tim, Calleigh and Kevin were back home. Calleigh went to bed due to exhaustion. Kevin went to the guest room and started packing. Tim immediately followed him.

"Do you need any help?" Tim asked.

"No, thank you," Kevin said with a smile. "I can manage."

"Mom is going to have a field day doing all that laundry," Tim said.

"Tim, I am perfectly capable of doing my own," Kevin said with a chuckle. "I have been doing my own laundry since I started college. However, mom taught me how it is done."

"Yeah, she taught me all that I needed to know in that department," Tim said. "Now, Cal and I take turns doing the laundry each week."

"I'll leave out the last minute stuff and the clothes I'll wear tomorrow," Kevin said changing the subject.

"That's okay," Tim said. "Do you have your ticket and identification near you?"

"Yes, it's in my carry-on bag," Kevin said.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" Tim said. "We will wake you up at about 6:00 and take you to the airport."

"You should rest, too," Kevin said. "Good night!"

"Good night," Tim said and left the guest room.

Within an hour, Tim, Calleigh and Kevin were asleep.

TBC


	7. Going Home and Visiting Amanda

The Visitor From The University of Buffalo

Pairing: Speed and Calleigh

Tim and Calleigh take Kevin to the airport. When Kevin returns to Syracuse, he visits Amanda Speedle's grave for the first time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Speed, Calleigh and the other CSI: Miami characters! Like I had said in my previous work, if I owned these characters, Speed would be alive and with Calleigh. However, I do own Kevin and Amanda Speedle and Amber.

Going Home and Visiting Amanda

"Come on, Kevin," Calleigh said. "We are going to be late. You need to be at the airport by 9:00 for your 10:30 flight."

"He's coming," Tim said taking Kevin's suitcase to the car. "I had him do a last minute look around to see if he didn't leave anything behind."

"If he did leave something behind," Calleigh said. "We could ship to either Syracuse or Buffalo."

Kevin finally emerged from the guest room and met Tim and Calleigh entranceway of their condo. He had his carry on bag that had his book, a snack and two dozen of the double chocolate chip muffins Tim picked up at that coffee shop and froze for him. They went to the car and were on their way to the airport.

"I am going to miss Miami," Kevin said. "I checked out some pretty awesome stuff here. I had a great time."

"I am glad you had fun," Tim said with a smile.

Despite some traffic, they managed to get to the airport a few minutes before 9:00. Tim dropped off Kevin, Calleigh and Kevin's suitcase and bag at the curb while he went to park the car. Some time later, he met his brother and wife at the curb. They entered the terminal and Kevin rummaged through his bag for ID and his ticket. Kevin got on line to check in, check his suitcase and get his boarding pass. Tim and Calleigh waited near the escalator. Kevin, minus a suitcase, met his brother and sister-in-law where they were waiting. They went up the escalator and sat in the lounge area.

"Let's get some coffee," Calleigh said. "We have time until they start boarding your flight."

"Actually, I want some herbal tea," Kevin said. "I am kind of nervous at this point and don't want coffee until I am in the plane and it is at a 'comfortable altitude'. Besides, I need a little break from all that coffee I drank this past week."

"That won't be a problem," Calleigh said. "Where we are going, you can have coffee, tea or hot chocolate."

Kevin smiled. Although the thought of having hot chocolate while waiting for his boarding call was tempting, he decided to stick with the tea. He could always have the hot chocolate his mom would make for her children.

Once they were at the food court where the coffee kiosk was located, they ordered their drinks. Tim had a mocha latte while Calleigh ordered hot chocolate and Kevin, after looking at various teas, settled for peppermint. They shared a coffee cake that was big enough for three people to share. Tim and Kevin allowed Calleigh to take a little more since she was eating for two.

"I want to go about ten minutes before the boarding call," Kevin said. "I want to go through security and a last minute bathroom trip without worrying about those things."

"Let me see your boarding pass," Tim said while Kevin gave it to him. "You're in seat 17F. They are going to call your row last. Cal and I will stay with you until about five minutes before your boarding call. I don't think it would take a long time for you to go through security."

"Okay," Kevin said. "Before I forget, I'll give you my email address."

Kevin wrote it down on a piece of paper and gave to his brother. Tim looked at the paper and smiled.

"Didn't the school give you your free email account?" Tim asked. "What are doing with a Yahoo account?"

"That is for friends, family and prospective employers," Kevin said. "The one from school is for professors."

"That's a good idea," Tim smiled.

Before anything else was said, the boarding announcement for Kevin's flight was made. Tim, Calleigh and Kevin cleared off the table and threw out the garbage. Kevin took his carry on bag with him. They proceeded to the security checkpoint.

"You are welcome to visit us again," Tim said. "The guestroom is still available for Spring Break."

"Tim, I am thinking about going to Acapulco or Cancun for Spring Break," Kevin said. "However, Daytona Beach, Coral Gables or Key West sounds more appealing."

"We will miss you," Calleigh said. "Come back soon!"

"Oh, I will, Cal," Kevin said.

There was an exchange of hugs and kisses before Kevin entered the 'ticketed passengers only' checkpoint. He had twenty-five minutes to spare before his row was called to use the bathroom or to ease any pre-flight jitters. Meanwhile, Tim and Calleigh left the airport to go home. They had the day off to take Kevin to the airport and see him off. Due to waking up earlier than usual, they were going home and catch up on some sleep.

Syracuse, One Day Later

Kevin and Amber parked at the entranceway of the cemetery. He opened the back door and took out some flowers he bought at the florists. Amber followed him until he saw the tombstone he was looking for.

"Kevin, I thought we were going to the movies," Amber said. "Just like you told your parents we were going. Why are we here?"

"Amber, we are going there a little later," Kevin said. "My brother told me that I need to do this the first day after I return to Syracuse."

"Who was Amanda Renee Speedle?" Amber asked looking at the name on the tombstone.

"She was my sister," Kevin said. "She died of leukemia three years before I was born. I didn't know about her until Tim and I got into a major blowout. I was in shock because my parents didn't tell me about her and Tim was forbidden to talk about her."

"That is terrible," Amber said.

They looked at Amanda's tombstone and reading its epitaph.

Amanda Renee Speedle

April 9, 1978-October 19, 1983

Friend, Daughter, Sister

"Hey Amanda, I am your kid brother," Kevin said as tears slid down his face. "I never knew of your existence until a few days ago. Our big brother Tim told me about you. He is a cool guy, but I thought that he was an asshole for a long time. He lives in Miami and works for the Miami Dade Crime Lab as a CSI or crime scene investigator. He is married to a beautiful woman and they are going to have a baby in July. Just look out for them. I never knew you before, now I do and I love you!"

Kevin placed the flowers in front of the tombstone. He and Amber embraced and stayed there for a few moments. They headed out to the car and went to the movies.

THE END


End file.
